A Special Christmas
by JouJouKatsu
Summary: How would you celebrate Christmas...if the love of your life disappeared from the Earth? Characters do not belong to me, they belong to the great Takahashi Kazuki.


**JuuBaku: A Special Christmas**

How would you celebrate Christmas...if the love of your life disappeared from the Earth?

Duel Academy was empty. The students left for vacation, getting ready for the season that was Christmas.  
"Finally!" a cheerful voice echoed through the empty classroom. Judai grinned at himself as he gathered the last of his coins and notes, carefully placing them into his pocket.  
_This should be enough..._ he thought, looking a little saddened while heading down the many steps. It was the first Christmas he'll be having...alone.  
Before stepping into the dark halls, Judai reached into his bag, holding a shiny, golden Ring.  
_The Millennium Ring..._  
Judai felt tears building up in the back of his eyes. He promised his lover that if anything happened to him, he would wear and protect hit treasured artifact no matter what until the time came.

* * *

"Flight 549 to Cairo, Egypt will be boarding shortly..."

Judai walked cautiously through the many people at the airport. He mostly travelled by foot, but this was a special time. He approached a, not so good looking, woman at the counter of where he would be able to exchange his ¥ to E£.  
"You don't have enough if you're wanting to move to Egypt" the woman grumbled, staring at the innocent duellist  
"I'm not moving...I'm just visiting a village for a day, then coming back" Judai replied softly.  
The woman snorted. "This isn't some field trip, young man."  
Judai frowned. Kicking the counter softly, he signalled the woman to hurry up and give him the money he required. Once the woman handed his money, Judai bolted like lightning for the entrance to the gate.

* * *

8 hours past before the plane reached Cairo, Egypt. All that time in the air Judai slept, ate, watched T.V and did what any normal person did when impatient on the plane...walk around and getting yelled at a little!  
In his seat, Judai thought of what would happen if his lover was with him. Looking up at the ceiling, the young duellist giggled as he thought of the oxygen masks falling from the cabinets and his lover freaking out, questioning "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!"

* * *

Stepping into the small airport, Judai sighed, rubbing his eyes and forehead as the heat was already getting him. Before he left, Judai bought some..."more comfortable" clothes and headed to the man who would help him get to where he needed to go.  
"Where to?" the old man asked, brushing his beard and eyeing his passenger.  
Judai lowered his head, trying not to look at the man. "Kul Elna..." he whispered, his voice sounding a little shaky.  
The man's eyes widened as he thought the young duellist was just pulling on his leg. looking up and down at the young man, he nodded letting Judai into his car.

* * *

It took a while but they finally reached the ruins of Kul Elna.  
The man drove off once Judai paid and thanked him.

"So...this was your home...?" he whispered, clenching on the ring that hung around his neck. A small tear slipped down his cheek as he wandered the ruins, having a look and picturing where things like stalls used to be.

The sun started to set and the young duellist had found an empty, nice-looking area where flowers blossomed. It was an hour before he sighed in relief, rubbing the sweat from his forehead.  
There, standing in front of him, stood the grave he had made.  
Nothing was buried in the ground, but Judai felt something slip passed him, into the grave. At first he thought it was just the wind, but a warm smile appeared on his face as another thought came into mind.

Reaching into his bag, the duellist brought out some tinsel and flowers he grew himself. Placing it on the grave, he held the Ring in his hands, pressing it against his chest as all the tears he built up started to drip down his cheeks. His smile shining with all his grace.

"Merry Christmas, Kura..."  
"...I love you..."


End file.
